It is known to provide filter media having a relatively high efficiency rating commonly referred to as a High Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA, 99.97% efficient at a 0.3 μm particle size) by having expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) incorporated within the filter media. However, the scrim or support materials used in making the ePTFE containing filter media have often caused a restriction of the process steps associated with making the ePTFE filter media to prevent damage to the ePTFE during manufacturing and/or have typically not yielded desired filter media characteristics such as pleatability or stiffness. Additionally, providing an ePTFE containing filter media having an efficiency less than HEPA, reducing the resulting pressure drop across the filter media, is often desirable.